


Beautiful Asshole

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: AU, в котором Фрэнк - учитель математики, а Лэнс - учитель физкультуры и тренер футбольной команды. Фрэнк часто оставляет после уроков обленившихся и забивших на оценки спортсменов, а на носу серьезный матч. Лэнс просто вне себя от ярости и идет выяснять с ним отношения.
Relationships: Frank Adler/Lance Tucker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Сам написал в холистаки https://vk.com/holy_stucky АУ, которую хотел бы почитать. Сам же выблевал фичок. Красота. Можно читать, как оридж. Смотреть те фильмы необязательно, но все же рекомендую, они интересные. Каждый по-своему
> 
> Фрэнк: https://newserial.net/uploads/posts/2018-04/1523130965-977313195-2.jpg
> 
> Лэнс: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/2b/bf/d82bbfb14fbce4646eeb501890b202bb.jpg

Лэнс был вне себя от ярости. Нет, не так: Лэнс был охуенно зол. Вместо тренировки перед серьезным матчем с «Лейклендскими Белками» его парни отсиживали свои задницы на отработке. Снова. Вместо разминки и пары-тройки кругов вокруг стадиона они исписывали доску уравнениями и забивали свои крохотные мозги лишней информацией. Вместо отработки бросков и изучения новой тактики его парни, блядь, протирали штаны на сраной математике. Уже шестой раз за долбаный месяц. А все из-за чертового Фрэнка Адлера, решившего, что его предмет — важнее всего на свете. Как это типично.

«Дэйвинские Львы» под началом Лэнса Такера превратились из третьесортных неудачников в команду победителей. Первое место в прошлом сезоне, второе в позапрошлом, уверенное стремление к таким же показателям в этом году. Отличный результат для тех, кто никогда не поднимался выше десятой строчки турнирной таблицы среди десяти других команд. И все проходило просто чудесно: Лэнс гонял парней по стадиону и обещал засунуть мяч в неосвещенные солнцем места, Лэнс сделал команду сплоченной и дружной, Лэнс подарил им уверенность и дал необходимые знания. Лэнс, черт возьми, смог договориться с каждым преподавателем о небольших поблажках ради блага школы. Проще говоря, к его команде не приебывались по учебе и ставили оценки за красивые глаза, а парни успешно защищали честь школы и великолепно показывали себя на всех играх. Все шли на уступки. Кроме Фрэнка-куска-упрямого-говнюка-Адлера.

Закатав рукава идеально сидящей на нем спортивной куртки, Лэнс саданул по двери кабинета математики кулаком так, что она натужно скрипнула. Не дожидаясь разрешения войти, Лэнс вальяжно вплыл внутрь и окинул внимательным взглядом стыдливо потупившуюся и заерзавшую команду, ее самую тупую и самую важную часть, если быть точнее. Учитывая, что некоторые из парней были шире и выше самого Такера (и это при его шести футах [1]), их страх перед тренером выглядел забавно.

— Мистер Такер, — Фрэнк оторвался от стопки бумаг, вероятно, с тестами, поднял на Лэнса свои невозможные голубые глаза и вскинул бровь. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

— Ох, мистер Адлер, — Лэнс улыбнулся и закусил нижнюю губу, плечом вжимаясь в дверной косяк. — У меня к вам интимный разговор. Боюсь, он не для посторонних ушей.

— Это может подождать? Как видите, я немного занят, — отмахнулся Фрэнк, возвращаясь к проверке работ. И полностью игнорируя Лэнса, словно его здесь и не было.

Кулаки зачесались от желания пройтись по идеальной физиономии Фрэнка: хотелось схватить его за русые волосы и впечатать носом прямо в исписанную интегралами доску. Уткнуть восхитительными (отвратительными, он хотел сказать отвратительными) пухлыми губами в выведенные черным маркером формулы, чтобы Адлер подавился своей гребаной математикой в прямом смысле этого слова. Но, судя по внушительным мускулам, до неприличия натягивающим светло-голубую рубашку, ответочка могла прилететь без промедления. И тогда уже Лэнсу придется позорно обтирать лицом доску. Он слишком пекся о своей внешности, чтобы рисковать прямотой носа и целостностью зубов.

— Раз уж я все равно здесь, — Лэнс указал на себя большим пальцем, — то вы могли бы уделить мне пять минут своего бесценного времени.

Даже Иисус гордился бы им, настолько спокойным и вежливым Лэнс выглядел сейчас пред господом и камерами, установленными теперь в каждом кабинете. Что за херня? В его время студентов не проводили через металлоискатель, не таскали каждую неделю на уроки толерантности и не пытались запихнуть камеры слежения едва ли не в анус, чтобы уж точно ничего не случилось и никто из родителей не бухтел, что их детоньку несправедливо угнетают.

Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, снял очки и потер переносицу, на которой остались едва заметные вмятинки.

— Мистер Райс, мистер Бойд, мистер Оуэнс, можете быть свободны. Надеюсь, ко вторнику вы сдадите всю домашнюю работу, которую игнорировали в этом месяце.

Стулья громко скрипнули ножками по паркету, заглушая скрежет зубов Лэнса. Никого еще он не хотел ударить так страстно, как Адлера. Ну, может, еще Хоуп, но с ней держать себя в руках было немного проще. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Райс, — окликнул Лэнс капитана. — Быстро на стадион. Три круга и разминка, по стандартной схеме, понял? Я скоро вернусь.

Райс кивнул и уныло побрел прочь по коридору. Бедный двухметровый ребёнок. Лэнсу хотелось отвесить ему пинок для скорости и хотя бы так выместить всю скопившуюся злость. Увы, студентов давно не разрешали бить. Большая ошибка по его скромному мнению.

— Адлер, — Лэнс отбросил весь деловой тон и уперся ладонями в стол Фрэнка. Откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на широкой груди, Фрэнк смотрел на него в ответ нечитаемым взглядом. — Какого черта?! У нас матч на носу, парням тренироваться надо, а не любоваться на тебя.

Зачесав пятерней упавшую на лоб прядь темных волос, тщательно уложенных гелем, Лэнс вскинул брови, пытаясь ими одними выразить все свое недовольство. Повышать голос точно не стоило, иначе сбежится пол школы, да и камеры, опять же. Фрэнк покачал головой, почесал аккуратную русую бороду и прищурился, будто раздумывая, стоит ли вообще отвечать на тупые вопросы.

«Сукин сын, да пошел ты», — подумал Лэнс, облизывая вечно сохнущие губы. Ненавидеть Фрэнка было бы гораздо проще, не будь он настолько хорош собой.

— Правила одни для всех, Такер. Уважительное отношение, сдача домашней работы в срок, успешное контрольное тестирование — тот минимум, с которым обязаны справляться мои студенты. Если они не делают этого, то остаются после уроков. Если и это не помогает, то их отстраняют от внеучебной деятельности. Ясно?

— Предельно, — Лэнс выдавил ухмылку и склонился еще ниже, едва ли не полностью перегибаясь через стол. Так парфюм Адлера ощущался гораздо отчетливее. _Ох_. — Мои парни, после нескольких лет на скамейке аутсайдеров, наконец начали добиваться успехов, но тебе, умник, плевать на это. Тебя волнует только то, смогут ли они решить уравнение и зазубрить сраные формулы. Вот только, _сюрприз_ , твой математический анализ никому никуда не уперся, а спорт поможет им держаться в этой жизни на плаву. И если из-за твоих отработок их показатели ухудшатся…

— То что? Загоняешь меня на стадионе? Продолжишь сминать домашку моих учеников? — поинтересовался Фрэнк. Лэнс растянул губы в ухмылке и сдвинул листы, на которые опирался ладонью. Они и правда помялись.

— Я прослежу за тем, — прошептал Лэнс почти интимно, — чтобы ты ненавидел каждый божий день в этой школе.

Фрэнк кивнул, а затем скопировал его ухмылку. И, _черт подери_ , Лэнс готов был всю свою жалкую зарплату поставить на то, что Адлер стал еще горячее. Просто гребаное солнце.

— А как помог спорт _тебе_? — внезапно спросил Фрэнк. — Прикупил два костюма вместо одного? Неплохо для великого спортсмена.

Сука, у него было три костюма! Лэнс шагнул вперед, огибая стол и сжимая кулаки. Прости, Иисус, но его терпение не безгранично.

— Повтори-ка, мать твою, что ты там сейчас…

Дверь резко распахнулась, едва не впечатавшись в стену. Лэнс поморщился и натянул на лицо добродушное выражение.

— Дядя Фрэнк? — в класс влетела светловолосая девочка, чересчур маленькая для учебы в старшей школе. И тут же притормозила, поняв, что Фрэнк не один. — Ты занят?

Лицо Фрэнка тут же смягчилось, из глаз исчезла насмешка, а на губах появилась ласковая улыбка. Лэнс почувствовал себя неуютно. Как если бы кровный враг, с которым ты каждый вторник устраиваешь перестрелку, неожиданно оказался меценатом в приюте для котиков или детской больнице. Ужасно, ужасно неловко.

— Ничего, Мэри, я почти закончил. Почему ты не с Робертой?

— Она отвезла меня к тебе, с ее племянником что-то случилось, я не расслышала, когда она говорила по телефону, — Мэри с интересом посмотрела на Лэнса, но вскоре все ее внимание вернулось к Фрэнку.

Любящий дядюшка. Ну кто бы мог подумать, а?

— Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, — максимально сладенько улыбнувшись, Лэнс бросил на Адлера яростный взгляд.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, Такер.

Лэнс прикрыл дверь кабинета и торопливо зашагал в сторону спортивного зала, на ходу одергивая футболку и поправляя ослабевшие завязки штанов. И, разумеется, не замечая, насколько удивленным взглядом проводила его одна из студенток. На следующий день вся школа обсуждала лишь одно: у мистера Такера и мистера Адлера — роман, они точно обжимались в кабинете, выгнав оставшихся после уроков студентов, а у тренера Такера была расстегнута ширинка. Так все и было, да-да, их видели несколько учеников, задержавшихся у миссис Эванс из кабинета напротив. И даже другие учителя, прекрасно знавшие, что их ничего не связывает, с удовольствием подхватили эту нелепую сплетню. От чужих любопытных взглядов горела спина, но Лэнс сохранял максимально невозмутимый вид, пусть внутри и орал.

Как он ненавидел Дэйви, кто бы знал! После Лос-Анджелеса любой город с населением меньше сотни тысяч будет казаться дырой. Дэйви не казался — он ей и был. Еще одна проблема относительно небольших городов — все сплетни разлетаются со скоростью света. Сплетни про тех, кого недолюбливают — еще быстрее. Увы, Лэнс относился именно к такой категории людей. А стоило всего-лишь отказать парочке дам (страшных, как атомная война) и послать нескольких ревнивых мужей (которых эти стервы и подослали), чтобы заработать репутацию педика, хамла, придурка, который подкатывает к чужим женам, не сортирует мусор и точно сидит на стероидах. В общем, странный и не особо логичный набор получился, но людей сложно остановить, раз уж они разошлись в своих фантазиях.

Лэнс носил каждое звание с гордостью, черт, про него и похуже говорили. Педик? Бросьте, он играл за обе команды. Сортировка мусора? Да вы издеваетесь. Стероиды? Даже в самые непростые времена он никогда не сидел на подобном дерьме, предпочитая поддерживать идеальную форму своими силами. Его прессу, мускулам и прекрасной заднице могли позавидовать двадцатилетние. И завидовали ведь, раз уж с таким наслаждением перемывали ему кости за ланчем.

А Лэнс питался чужой ненавистью и неодобрением с жадностью дементора, долгое время вынужденного сидеть на строгой диете. Лэнс не нуждался в друзьях, интрижки на одну ночь без проблем заводились и с репутацией засранца (выглядел Лэнс, без ложной скромности, роскошно), так что волноваться об одинокой дрочке по вечерам не приходилось. Все, что его волновало — школа и тренировки команды. А очередная сплетня, в общем-то, его совсем не удивила, ну, разве что совсем немного. Почему его не подложили под престарелого уборщика? Или под толстую Маргарет, преподававшую здесь химию лет тридцать минимум? А что, стаж работы совпадал с возрастом Лэнса, так что они идеально дополнили бы друг друга, если бы она не раздавила его в порыве страсти.

Скривившись в отвращении, Лэнс стянул солнцезащитные очки и закрепил их в вороте белой футболке. День обещал быть отвратительным. Просто кошмарным. И Фрэнк Адлер, направляющийся к нему через весь стадион, только подкрепил эту уверенность.

— И какого черта ты здесь забыл? Будешь выкрикивать формулы, пока эти лодыри делают вид, что бегают? — лениво поинтересовался Лэнс, жалея, что снял очки. В них он смотрелся бы более эффектно. Как игрок в покер или секретный агент.

— Из-за тебя про нас говорят… _Всякое_. Меня это не устраивает.

Адлер грозно скрестил руки на груди, а Лэнс показушно зевнул и потер ямочку на подбородке.

— Из-за меня? — изумился Лэнс. — Натали, если ты не уберешь свою чертову помаду, то я добавлю еще два круга! Всем вам!

Девочки возмущенно зашептались, но штукатуриться больше никто не решился. Фрэнк вздрогнул от крика, едва не взорвавшего барабанные перепонки, и яростно раздул ноздри.

— А из-за кого? Еще вчера ты угрожал мне, а уже сегодня вся школа обсуждает, как и в каких позах я трахаю тебя.

Закончившие растяжку студентки навострили уши, но Лэнс хлопнул в ладоши, напоминая, что теперь на очереди бег. Парни, отбегавшие все положенные круги ада, валялись в траве и пытались не сдохнуть. Вот где современным подросткам напоминали о себе тонны жирной пиццы и до ужаса сладкой колы: километр бега давался им с тем же трудом, с каким девяностолетней бабке поход от гостиной до кухни. Слабаки.

— О, так это _ты_ трахаешь меня? — Лэнс окинул Фрэнка нарочито оценивающим взглядом, задерживаясь чуть дольше положенного в области паха. — Занятно. Силенок не хватит.

Фрэнк снова натянул на лицо маску спокойствия, руки при этом запрятав в карманы. Вероятно, чтобы не устроить драку прямо при детях. Ох, Лэнс бы с удовольствием покатался с ним по траве. Но не сегодня — гребаная белая футболка не простит.

— Меня это совершенно не устраивает, — отрезал Адлер, делая голос как можно тише. Друг на друга они больше не смотрели.

— Иди и пожалуйся на это в интернете. Там тебя обязательно поддержат, — фыркнул Лэнс. — От меня ты чего хочешь? Официального опровержения в газете?

— Значит, это не ты слухи распускаешь?

— Ах, _Адлер_ , — Лэнс потер лицо ладонями и закатил глаза к чистому, словно слеза младенца, небу. — Если бы я хотел опозориться, то выбрал бы объект поинтереснее, чем одинокий мужик за тридцать с ребенком в довесок.

Фрэнк пригладил короткие волосы на затылке и нахмурился.

— И откуда это пошло? Мы никогда… И тебя видели с женщинами. То есть, я ничего не имею против геев. Просто я — не гей. И ты. Мы не геи. Господи.

При всей своей мускулатуре и брутальной бороде Адлер выглядел, как потерянный щеночек. Лэнс определённо умилился бы, если бы не считал Фрэнка своим главным врагом. Ну, или кем-то из врагов в первой тройке личного рейтинга. Врагов не утешают — их ненавидят, даже если это трудно.

— Без понятия. И мне, скажу откровенно, насрать. Продолжишь бегать ко мне — все только убедятся в своей правоте. Так что брысь, — махнув рукой, словно на обнаглевшего кота, забравшегося на стол, Лэнс направился к мальчишкам, решившим, что он не замечает их откровенного безделья.

— Лэнс. Это надо _исправить_ , — требовательно произнес Фрэнк, тем самым тоном, который обычно подразумевает — исправить все дерьмо должен ты.

Лэнс улыбнулся, широко и совершенно неестественно, скрывая охватившее его раздражение.

— Вам не пора на урок, мистер Адлер? Дети тупеют без вычисления дискриминанта, вам стоит поторопиться.

И если бы их не окружали любопытные подростки, то Фрэнк точно показал бы ему средний палец. Лэнс усмехнулся и подмигнул ему. Что ж, с этим и правда стоило что-то делать.

На следующий день Лэнс наткнулся на сообщество в Фейсбуке. Хорошая новость — их пару назвали Фрэнс, что звучало лучше, чем Лэнк, но хуже, чем Тадлер. Плохая — их реально считали любовниками, в сообществе состояло двадцать пять человек, кто-то выложил их фото и дал ссылку на новый фанфик на АОЗ. Лэнс просто, блядь, ненавидел детей. И никаких больше телефонов на его уроках. На снимке, сделанном на стадионе, он нежно смотрел на Фрэнка, закусив нижнюю губу, пока тот любовался на него в ответ. О, фотографии так обманчивы!

Лэнс устало потер глаза, нашел Адлера на Фейсбуке, и отправил ему ссылку на сообщество. К счастью, его профиль не был закрыт. Буквально через пятнадцать минут в дверь кабинета постучались и внутрь заглянул Фрэнк, неловко замирая в дверях и слегка теряя грозный настрой. Он был в обители Лэнса впервые. Его взгляд с интересом прошелся по наградам и грамотам, висящим на стенах, по нескольким кубкам за стеклом, по общим фотографиям футбольной команды, по старым фото самого Лэнса, когда он занимался футболом на профессиональном уровне. И вот куда он скатился… В общем, ничего интересного здесь не было, все главные спортивные награды находились в школьном холле за стеклом, а былые успехи забытых спортсменов никого не волновали.

— Насмотрелся? — поинтересовался Лэнс, не спеша встать из-за стола.

— Зачем ты мне это прислал? — прикрыв за собой дверь, Адлер прижался к ней спиной. Словно боялся подойти ближе. Лэнс самодовольно усмехнулся и закинул руки за голову, скрестив пальцы на затылке. Так его пресс, облепленный светлой футболкой, смотрелся наиболее выигрышно.

— Я подумал, что ты захочешь узнать про это. Заценил фанфики? Я там сверху.

— Просто заткнись, даже знать об этом ничего не хочу. Они должны удалить это дерьмо.

Лэнс рассмеялся и подмигнул Фрэнку.

— Ну, все не так плохо. Автору явно не хватает опыта и хорошей беты, но через пару лет…

— Ты шутишь? Тебя это совсем не волнует? — Фрэнк сделал свое любимое осуждающее выражение, за которое Лэнсу всегда хотелось вмазать ему. И стереть это, нахрен, с его лица.

— А почему должно? Расслабься. Люди любят выдумывать разное дерьмо, поговорят и перестанут. И то, что ты бегаешь ко мне в каждый перерыв, ситуацию только усугубляет. Или, ох, — Лэнс притворно округлил глаза. — Может, тебе это нравится. Хотел бы воплотить в жизнь фантазии terrorporn89? Ты только посмотри на ее работу.

— Такер!

— Он страстно вжал Лэнса в стену и, шумно выдохнув, оставил на горле яркий засос, — зачитал Лэнс, открывая фанфик аж с двадцатью кудосами. — В бедро Фрэнка упиралось явственное доказательство чужого желания. О, вот еще. Зачитать, как ты умоляешь вылизать тебя, как девочку?

Покрасневший Фрэнк шагнул вперед, кажется, собираясь пересчитать Лэнсу все зубы. Вот тебе и невозмутимый мистер Адлер, которого все и всегда ставили в пример. Довести можно даже Иисуса, если найти правильный подход. Лэнс умел, но сейчас немного жалел о своем таланте. Вскочив на ноги так резко, что стул откатился к стене, Такер скривил рот в своей самой гнусной ухмылочке.

— Хочешь прямо здесь? Ох, милый, нежнее, — Фрэнк схватил его за ворот футболки, так, что затрещали нитки.

— Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? — прошептал Адлер. — Это не смешно, черт возьми. На меня уже соседи косятся, их дети ходят в старшую школу. А Мэри спрашивала меня, почему я не привожу тебя домой. Тебе, Такер, может и насрать, кто и что говорит, но мне нет. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоила опека над Мэри! И из-за такого дерьма, как ты, я не хочу снова встречаться с дамочкой из соцслужбы и объяснять ей, что вовсе не обжимаюсь по всем углам с коллегами. Тем более такими, как ты!

Лэнс попытался стряхнуть с себя чужие руки, чувствуя, как место веселого предвкушения занимает злость.

— И в чем тут, мать твою, моя вина?!

— В том, что ты… — Фрэнк тряхнул его за ворот, обжигая яростным дыханием лицо. — Тебе плевать. Ты не пытаешься даже сделать вид, что это не так. С твоей репутацией…

Лэнс поджал губы и подался вперед, чуть ли не утыкаясь кончиком носа в чужой нос. Они пыхтели, как два барана, не уступающие друг другу дорогу. И вжимались друг в друга, будто собирались трахнуться, а не оставить по красноречивому фонарю под глазом.

— С моей репутацией? — с фальшивым спокойствием переспросил Лэнс. — И что с ней? Какое дерьмо еще придумали, а? Я ем младенцев? Трахнул собаку?

— Мэгги Таунсенд, — выпалил Фрэнк. И сам замер, словно испугавшись.

Лэнс моргнул и нахмурился. Вот дерьмо. Он свалил из Лос-Анджелеса не для того, чтобы _это_ преследовало его даже здесь.

— Да пошел ты, Фрэнк, — оттолкнув Адлера от себя и пожертвовав целостностью футболки, Лэнс брезгливо скривился. Как же его заебала история с Таунсенд, едва не стоившая ему карьеры. А он надеялся больше никогда не услышать ее имя. Наивный идиот.

— Это правда? — спокойно спросил Фрэнк, не торопясь свалить из кабинета. Лэнс натянул на губы привычную усмешку.

— А почему бы и нет? Я же такой отвратительный, насилую детей и женщин, заставляю мальчиков и девочек бегать в коротких шортах, чтобы подрочить на них в школьной душевой. Разве ты не знал?

Адлер нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул.

— А если серьезно? Ты спал с Мэгги Таунсенд?

— Нет! Я, блядь, ни одного ребенка пальцем не тронул, даже если старшеклассницы сами вешались мне на шею. А теперь вали нахер.

— Мне жаль. Я просто должен был убедиться.

— Засунь свое «мне жаль» в жопу, Адлер, — пихнув Фрэнка в плечо, фактически вжимая его спиной в дверь, Лэнс скривился. Глаза буквально метали молнии.

— Прекращай.

— Убирайся.

Они пытливо уставились друг на друга. Раздраконенные и тяжело дышащие, раскрасневшиеся и взлохмаченные от взаимных тычков. И Лэнс мог поклясться, что Фрэнк таращится на его губы, словно вот-вот… Облизнувшись, Лэнс потянулся вперед. Тихий стук в дверь все испортил, заставляя Фрэнка отшатнуться в одну сторону, а Лэнса в другую.

— Мистер Такер?

— Прячься под стол, — прошипел Лэнс, отпихивая Фрэнка от двери. Ручка медленно повернулась и внутрь заглянула одна из его студенток.

Спрятаться Фрэнк, понятное дело, не успел.

— Мисс Браун, я ведь не разрешил вам зайти, — строго нахмурившись, Лэнс нервно пригладил волосы. — Вы что-то хотели?

— Урок уже начался, а вы никогда не опаздываете. Мы забеспокоились, — в глазах девушки появились насмешливые искорки. — Простите, я не хотела вам помешать.

— Ты и не помешала, мистер Адлер принес мне работы команды, чтобы я убедился, что они исправили оценки, — вяло улыбнувшись, Лэнс едва не ударился лбом об косяк. И нахрена он оправдывается? Фрэнк с преувеличенным интересом рассматривал валяющиеся на столе документы.

— Да, конечно. Вы не против, если мы с группой поддержки отработаем несколько связок, пока вас нет?

— Я сейчас подойду, — улыбнувшись, Лэнс захлопнул перед ее носом дверь. — Пиздец. Готовься к новой порции слухов, Адлер.

Фрэнк страдальчески вздохнул и, сняв очки, устало потер глаза.

— Мне правда жаль насчет Таунсенд, я не должен был обвинять тебя, не разобравшись в ситуации.

Лэнс, неразборчиво промычав какое-то оскорбление, немного смягчился.

— Просто отъебись от меня. Если я еще раз услышу ее фамилию, то заору и начну зеленеть.

Адлер тихо и приятно рассмеялся. Улыбка шла ему гораздо больше, чем кривящиеся в отвращении губы.

— Я понял, Халк, не горячись, — Фрэнк примирительно вскинул ладони. — Теперь я должен тебе кофе.

— Да бога ради, — Лэнс, против воли, улыбнулся в ответ. — Что угодно, только свали.

Вечером Адлер добавился к нему на Фейсбуке. Искушение отклонить предложение дружбы было велико, но, выругавшись на телефон, Лэнс нажал «добавить». В конце концов, многие коллеги добавляли друг друга, даже если не планировали общаться. Лайкнув фотографию с одноглазым рыжим котом, Такер швырнул телефон на подушку. Что он творит? Его образ мудака мог пострадать в любой момент.

***

Воскресенье — чудесный, просто великолепный день. Не нужно гонять тупых футболистов по стадиону и следить за тем, чтобы девочки из группы поддержки не сломали себе тонкие шейки. Не нужно уговаривать очередного жирного ребенка проползти еще сотню метров, не нужно игнорировать заигрывания девушек, стреляющих глазками в сторону симпатичного тренера. Не нужно ставить на место зарвавшихся сопляков, считающих, что тренер — свой в доску чувак, с которым можно разговаривать, как со сверстником. И можно выключить телефон, чтобы родители не доставали его тупыми вопросами по поводу предстоящего матча. И-де-аль-но.

Лэнс искренне наслаждался каждым воскресным днем, серьезно. И даже холодильник, в котором мышь повесилась, не смог бы его омрачить. Полюбовавшись на опустевшую канистру с молоком и на половину томата, Лэнс закрыл холодильник. Ближайший к нему магазин не радовал особым выбором продуктов, но тащиться в любой другой не хотелось. Разве что, вместо пробежки. _К черту_. Он заслужил один единственный день на неделе, когда можно попинать хуи и не чувствовать себя при этом бездельником и лентяем.

И, конечно, ему досталась просто ужасная тележка. Та самая, которую вечно заносит не в ту сторону. Лэнс с трудом выровнял тележку и замер, услышав свою фамилию в чужом разговоре.

— Поверить не могу, что Фрэнк оказался геем, — вздохнул кто-то, кого Лэнс не видел из-за высокой полки с чипсами и печеньем. Судя по голосу — очередная постклимаксная дамочка. Лэнсу приходилось иметь с ними дело слишком часто. А с их флиртом и туманными намеками — после каждого матча.

— Я ничего не имею против, — понизив голос, ответила ей другая женщина, — но неужели он не мог выбрать кого-то получше? Мистер Такер хороший тренер и дети его, вроде, любят, но он же ведет себя, как чертова выскочка! Задирает нос, словно все мы ему неровня!

— Дэниз, не выражайся, — цокнула первая женщина.

Закинув в тележку упаковку со смесью орехов, Лэнс невольно подошел ближе и прислушался к чужому разговору. Женщины не орали на весь магазин, но и не особо таились. Лэнс вздохнул, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая «Принглс», который не ел лет с пяти. Подслушивать было не в его правилах, но для всего можно сделать исключение. Особенно, когда тебя старательно хуесосят за спиной.

— Наверняка Фрэнк повелся на его смазливую физиономию, Эл, — со злостью прошептала Дэниз. — Или он делает для него всякие… Ну, знаешь. Штуки.

Первая, по всей видимости, Эл, тихо и злорадно захихикала. Послышался приглушенный шлепок. В фантазиях Лэнса, они дали друг другу в морду, но на деле, вероятно, одна хлопнула другую ладонью по руке.

— Не показывай на себе, вдруг кто-то увидит! — зашикала Эл и снова рассмеялась. — Думаешь, они не стесняются бедняжку Мэри? Ах, ей лучше было бы с ее бабушкой. Бедный ребенок.

И вот это было уже чересчур. Лэнс знать не знал, что там за ситуация с бабкой Мэри, но, увольте, выслушивать подобное дерьмо — выше его сил. Толкнув тележку, он широко улыбнулся и подмигнул замершим дамочкам. Как он и думал: обеим далеко за сорок, одна худая и высокая, вторая полная и низкая. В лицо он узнал обеих.

— Дамы, — самым томным своим тоном поприветствовал их Лэнс.

— Мистер Такер, — проблеяла Эллисон, блондинка с вытянутым лицом. Ее подруга густо покраснела и бросила в тележку упаковку якобы диетического печенья. Мечтай, дорогая, мечтай.

— Миссис Райс, случайно увидел вас и решил подойти, хотя это не в моих правилах. Я бы хотел поговорить о вашем сыне.

Дэниз тут же напряглась и покосилась на подругу. Та навострила уши, надеясь услышать сочную сплетню. Лэнс лениво побарабанил пальцами по полке со снэками.

— А это не может подождать? Мы могли бы созвониться в понедельник, — пробормотала она. — Это же личное.

— Ох, Дэниз, не переживай, я ведь твоя подруга, и ты можешь доверить мне все! — преувеличенно бодро воскликнула Эллисон Оуэн. — Прошу, мистер Такер. Говорите.

Лэнс участливо улыбнулся, излучая пугающее дружелюбие. Он обожал усложнять людям жизнь.

— Ваш сын в последнее время ходил подавленный, и как педагог я обязан был вызвать его на разговор. Он признался мне, что его угнетает обстановка в семье, — многозначно вскинув брови, Лэнс печально покачал головой. — Я не стал сообщать школьному психологу, но его настроение напрямую влияет на качество игры. Ваш сын — капитан, душа команды, если можно так выразиться, и здоровая обстановка дома как никогда важна! Мать и отец обязаны подавать исключительно положительный пример…

Лэнс перевел взгляд на Эллисон, которая почему-то стыдливо отвела взгляд и нервно сжала сумочку. На ее висках выступил пот, хотя в зале супермаркета работали кондиционеры. Мысленно Лэнс потер ладони. Так, так, так. В голове зародилась любопытная теория, которую стоило как следует обкашлять.

— Я не понимаю… — вместо того, чтобы послать его в жопу, Дэниз разнервничалась и испугалась. И даже не сказала, что и куда он может засунуть, если продолжит говорить с ней в таком тоне.

— Ваш сын сказал, что это как-то связано с отцом. И с некой женщиной, чьего лица он не разглядел. Выпытывать я не стал, ему и так несладко. И, прошу вас, не говорите ему об этом разговоре. Просто попытайтесь аккуратно решить проблему с мужем, — Лэнс мягко улыбнулся и дотронулся до плеча Дэниз, будто бы пытался подбодрить.

Внутренне он злодейски хохотал.

Дэниз вцепилась в тележку, словно боясь свалиться в обморок. Лэнс мысленно даже посочувствовал ей — кажется, только что выдуманные факты оказались близки к реальности. Впрочем, сочувствие быстро испарилось, стоило ему вспомнить, почему он вообще все это затеял. Эллисон побледнела и топталась на месте, будто туфли резко начали ей жать.

— Вы уверены? — слабо спросила Дэниз.

— Возможно, вашему сыну лишь показалось, — еще раз сжав плечо Дэниз, Лэнс вернулся к своей тележке. — Ваш мальчик — отличный капитан, я уверен, что он прекрасно покажет себя на футбольном матче. Но, прошу вас, постарайтесь все наладить дома.

Дэниз заторможенно кивнула, а Лэнс, повернувшись к ней спиной, ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя Гринчем, укравшим Рождество. Вот так, стервы. Хотели уколоть его побольнее? Получите сами.

Уже пробивая покупки на кассе, Лэнс решил, что стоит рассказать об этом Фрэнку. Все же это касалось их обоих.

***

Разложив продукты по полкам холодильника, Лэнс набрал номер Фрэнка. И да, виновен, они обменялись телефонами. Просто на всякий случай, чтобы держать друг друга в курсе всех этих сплетен. В сообществе за несколько дней прибавилось народу, и Лэнс с весельем наблюдал за спорами, разворачивающимися под их общими фотографиями. Кто-то даже сделал фотоколлаж, приклеив их лица к каким-то актерам из порнухи. И, эй, если у Фрэнка реально такой огромный болт, то как он вообще ходит? Лэнс похабно ухмыльнулся и пролайкал народное творчество. Все же вступить туда под левым аккаунтом было отличной идеей.

Фрэнк перезвонил где-то двадцать минут спустя, выбрав видеосвязь. И Лэнс совсем не возражал: на Фрэнке не оказалось футболки, а его грудь блестела от пота. Вечер переставал быть томным. Кажется, он застал его после тренировки или после отжиманий в койке. Лэнс надеялся на первый вариант.

— Такер? У тебя что-то срочное? — прищурившись, спросил Фрэнк.

Не залипнуть на его груди, покрытой русыми волосками, на палево-розовых сосках и ритмично (словно нарочно) сжимающихся мышцах, было просто невозможно.

— Не хочешь прикрыть сиськи? Или я отвлек тебя от чего-то интересного? — подергав бровями, Лэнс завалился на скрипнувший диван, внимательно разглядывая и собственное изображение тоже. Все такой же красавчик, как и пять минут назад. Не только Адлер тут сражал своей сексуальностью наповал.

— Не хочу, — закатив глаза, Фрэнк отпил из бутылки, не касаясь горлышка губами, а просто вливая струйку в приоткрытый рот.

Ох, ебаный ты персидский бог.

— Я ходил в магазин…

— Неужели, — пробормотал Фрэнк, периодически смещая камеру куда-то на подбородок. Ходил по дому, значит.

— …и услышал интересный разговор, — продолжил Лэнс, многозначительно вскидывая бровь.

Фрэнк поморщился, предвкушая дурные вести с полей.

— В общем, дамочки обсуждали наши высокие отношения. И причины, по которым ты со мной связался.

— Нда? — Фрэнк почесал бороду и двусмысленно ухмыльнулся. — И что же я в тебе нашел? Влюбился в твои прекрасные серые глаза? В твой искрометный юмор?

— Скорее, в глубокую глотку, — невозмутимо поправил Лэнс. — Делаю для тебя разные извращенные штуки. И нам нельзя доверить детей. А бедной Мэри лучше было бы остаться с бабушкой.

Фрэнк заметно помрачнел и смял пластиковую бутылку. Она громко затрещала в его кулаке.

— Какого хрена? Причем тут Мэри?

— Они считают, что мы извращаемся по всем углам, не стесняясь бога и людей, — Лэнс скривился и неопределенно махнул рукой. — Начали обсуждать Мэри, и я вышел из тени.

Фрэнк тяжело осел на высоком табурете. Судя по обстановке и шкафчикам на фоне, он находился на кухне. Взъерошив волосы, Фрэнк покачал головой, пытаясь справиться с беспокойством.

— И как они об этом узнали? Я не афишировал свои проблемы с опекой, но все, почему-то, в курсе.

— Что произошло? — Лэнс нахмурился и выпрямился на диване. От веселья не осталось и следа.

Покусав губы, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще говорить, Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул. И если Лэнс снова залип на его губах, то кто же в этом виноват?

— Мэри — не совсем обычная девочка. У нее потрясающие способности к математике, в свои восемь лет она решает задачи на уровне колледжа.

Лэнс восхищенно присвистнул. В свои тридцать три он решал задачи на уровне средней школы. Шутка. Он вообще ничего не решал, еще в школе поняв, что все эти тригонометрические штуки не для него.

— Ее мама — моя сестра — тоже такой была. И покончила… В общем, ее не стало, когда Мэри была совсем крошкой. Когда способности Мэри проявились, я решил ничего с этим не делать, отдал ее в обычную государственную школу, отказался от частной. Я хотел, чтобы у нее было нормальное детство.

— Частные школы — полное дерьмо. Я учился в такой, — скривив губы, Лэнс поднялся с дивана. Жвачка во рту стала совсем каменной и безвкусной, от нее следовало избавиться.

Фрэнк кивнул. На секунду в его глазах промелькнула злость: не на Лэнса, конечно, а на не самые приятные моменты из прошлого.

— Ее бабушка захотела, чтобы Мэри, как и ее мать, посвятила свою жизнь математике. Очередной талант в семье не должен был пропадать. Мне пришлось отдать опеку другим людям, лишь бы сохранить возможность видеться с ней, — Фрэнк устало потер глаза. — В общем, много дерьма случилось. Все и не припомнить. Мне пришлось нарушить обещание, которое я дал сестре, но в итоге я получил полную опеку, Мэри растет, как все нормальные дети и ходит на курсы при колледже. Мы переехали сюда, чтобы избежать сплетен и начать все заново. А в итоге к ним же и вернулись.

— Добро пожаловать в команду, — хмыкнул Лэнс, бездумно заглядывая в холодильник и выуживая из пакета горстку орехов. — Я надеюсь, что слухи про меня никогда не доберутся сюда. Иначе никто даже разбираться не станет и навесят клеймо педофила.

— Что у тебя произошло с той девочкой? Таунсенд? — мягко спросил Фрэнк.

Закинув в рот орешек, Лэнс пожал плечами. То, что в его прошлом тоже придется поковыряться, он даже не сомневался.

— Ничего с ней не произошло. Она вешалась на меня, заигрывала, флиртовала, однажды приперлась в кабинет и поцеловала, я послал ее. Ввязываться в отношения с малолеткой? Неа, спасибо, — Лэнс поморщился и поймал губами миндаль. — В общем, кто-то увидел, как она меня целует. Запомнил. А потом она залетела, черт знает, от кого и когда. И о том случае тут же вспомнили. Меня чуть не кастрировали без суда и следствия, благо, сейчас все можно проверить, и я не позволил схватить себя за орешки. Посмотрели по камерам, как она сама ко мне полезла, а я ее оттолкнул, провели экспертизу, установили отцовство. Но от подобного дерьма трудно отмыться, так что мой старый босс помог перевестись без скандала подальше от Лос-Анджелеса. И пообещал помочь с возвращением в ближайший год-полтора, если все сложится хорошо. Как видишь, тренер я неплохой, раньше многие пытались к себе переманить. До чертовой Таунсенд.

— Ты хочешь вернуться? — серьезно спросил Фрэнк.

Лэнс отвел взгляд в сторону. Ох, если бы он и сам знал.

— Не уверен. С одной стороны, после всего дерьма, что я хлебнул, снова работать с этими людьми не хочется. С другой, я не выношу этот крохотный городок. Мне в нем нечем дышать. Хотя команда отличная, мне нравятся эти парни, пусть ты и считаешь их задницами.

Фрэнк покачал головой и улыбнулся.

— Ох, мистер Большая Шишка, и как это ты выживаешь в нашей деревне?

— Сам не знаю, — поджав губы, Лэнс усмехнулся. — Эй, Адлер, ты все еще должен мне кофе.

— Будет тебе кофе. Как насчет вторника? После школы? У меня нет дополнительных занятий.

— У меня тренировка с парнями. В пятницу первая игра, — с сожалением сказал Лэнс и запустил пятерню в волосы, сжимая их в кулак и тут же отпуская. Без геля они казались мягкими и рассыпчатыми, а еще все время лезли в глаза и жутко бесили. Поэтому он предпочитал укладывать их с хорошо фиксирующим средством.

— Какая жалость. Отдам твой кофе кому-то достойному.

Лэнс грозно нахмурился. Его кофе не заслужил никто кроме него.

— Ага, сейчас, — Лэнс ткнул в экран средним пальцем, едва не нажав на «отбой». — И только попробуй оставить команду после занятий. Я приду к тебе с ножом, клянусь, блядь, своими орешками.

Фрэнк в притворном отвращении поморщился и рассмеялся. Тряхнув орехами в руке, Лэнс засунул сразу несколько в рот, обсосал пальцы, с удовольствием отмечая, как Фрэнк смотрит на его губы через экран. И наверняка он думал отнюдь не о духовном, а о чем-то грязном, о чем приличные дядюшки и не помышляют.

— Хватит пялиться, — медленно облизнувшись, потрогав кончиком языка изгиб верхней губы, Лэнс рассмеялся. Смутить Адлера ему не удалось.

— Сам ведь таращишься на мою грудь, — прикрывшись ладонями, словно лишившаяся верха от купальника девица, Фрэнк осуждающе поджал губы. В его глазах черти не просто танцевали, а отплясывали линди-хоп.

— Сам своими буферами в меня тычешь. Твой сосок едва не выколол мне глаз.

— Будто ты против.

И, черт возьми, Лэнс готов левую руку на отсечение дать: это флирт. Самый банальный и приземленный, почти первобытный. Они общались по видеосвязи, делились всратыми фактами о своей жизни, посылали неоднозначные сигналы и заигрывали друг с другом. И как, мать его, они перешли от взаимных обвинений к этому?

Вздохнув, Фрэнк с сожалением посмотрел на запястье.

— Боюсь, мне нужно идти.

На нем даже часов не было, эй.

— Ага. Вали, — скучающе махнул рукой Лэнс. — И я буду свободен в субботу. Вечером. Придумай что-нибудь.

Фрэнк кивнул и отключился. Лэнс отправил ему тот самый коллаж с порно, получив в ответ кучу разгневанных, блюющих и ржущих эмодзи. И эта реакция — именно то, чего Лэнс ожидал.

***

Серый пикап Фрэнка Лэнс заметил сразу, как только подъехал к кофейне с крайне неуместным названием на французском и Эйфелевой башней на вывеске. Францией здесь и не пахло. В целом, кофейня казалась приличной, сюда ходили парочки, чтобы полобызаться и выпить кофе с дурацкими наполнителями. Лэнс предпочел бы «Старбакс», но что есть, то есть. Припарковав свой автомобиль у кофейни, Лэнс критически осмотрел себя в зеркало. Отлично уложенные волосы — есть. Пафосные черные очки — есть. Футболка, обтягивающая грудь и пресс — есть. Джинсы, облепившие жопу так, что не наклониться — ага, прямо на нем. Подмигнув самому себе и подкинув ключи в руке, он поставил красный Додж на сигнализацию.

Фрэнк помахал ему от столика в форме сердца, и Лэнс закатил глаза. Придурок явно мстил ему за все то время, что они посылали друг друга нахер. Ладно, это Лэнс посылал, а Фрэнк мужественно и невозмутимо держался. По крайней мере, по началу.

— Я думал, наша задача в том, чтобы убедить всех, что мы не встречаемся, а не наоборот, — вальяжно рассевшись на стуле и закинув руку на спинку, произнес Лэнс вместо приветствия.

— А я думал, что тебе плевать, кто и что говорит.

Лэнс лениво усмехнулся и стянул очки, заправляя их в футболку единым отточенным движением.

— А ты разнылся, — парировал Лэнс. — Считай, я перенял твою стратегию.

Фрэнк тут же, без капли робости, одними лишь губами послал его в жопу и нахер. В клетчатой рубашке и обычных джинсах он совсем не походил на свой школьный вариант. И Лэнс бы соврал, если бы сказал, что такой Фрэнк нравился ему меньше. О, нет. С таким Фрэнком интересно, с ним можно иметь дело. Как только Лэнс придумал, куда можно послать Фрэнка в ответ, к ним подплыла официантка с такой сахарной улыбкой, что у Лэнса заныли зубы.

— Вы определились с заказом?

— Чизкейк и американо.

Лэнс фыркнул и покачал головой.

— У вас есть что-то, что не оставит в моих зубах дырки, а на боках — жирные валики?

Официантка задумчиво похлопала себя по подбородку ручкой.

— Вода? — наконец, улыбнулась она.

— Если ты перестанешь выпендриваться, то вселенная не схлопнется, — напомнил Фрэнк. Цокнув, Лэнс ткнул в заламинированном меню в какой-то десерт с кремом и попросил налить ему эспрессо.

Официантка принесла заказ через десять минут. Лэнс и не помнил, когда позволял нарушить себе строгую диету подобными десертами. Хочешь выглядеть хорошо — не жри, как в последний раз. Это он уяснил еще со школы, когда щеки ложились на плечи, а зад трепыхался при беге, как у девчонки. Жалким же он был зрелищем.

Все школьные фотографии следовало сжечь, но мать бы не позволила.

— Хорошо сыграли вчера. Ты отлично их подготовил, — заговорил, наконец, Фрэнк, нарушая повисшую между ними тишину. Лэнс улыбнулся уголком губ, размазывая крем по тарелке.

— Явно не твоими молитвами.

— Твои парни взялись за голову. Перестали наглеть, — Фрэнк отправил в рот немного чизкейка, от блаженства прикрывая глаза. — Ты должен это попробовать.

Подхватив на ложку еще немного десерта, Фрэнк перегнулся через стол, пытаясь атаковать рот Лэнса. Официантка умильно смотрела на них. Кажется, в сообществе вскоре появится новое компрометирующее их фото.

— Во-первых, они и раньше не наглели, — возмутился Лэнс. — Они просто туповаты. Во-вторых, ни за что, ты обслюняв…

Фрэнк просто засунул ложку ему в рот, заставляя заткнуться. На языке взорвался микс из сладости и нежности. Лэнс облизнулся, признавая, что чизкейк действительно хорош. И это, похоже, и правда было свидание. Какая гадость. Губы сами по себе расползлись в довольной донельзя улыбке.

— Идиот, не засовывай в меня ничего обслюнявленного!

Поджав губы, Фрэнк многозначительно дернул бровью.

— Совсем ничего?

— И завязывай с флиртом, иначе я решу, что у тебя серьезные намерения, — фыркнул Лэнс, делая большой глоток кофе, чтобы перебить вкус чизкейка.

— Не переживай, я верну тебя домой до девяти, — пообещал Фрэнк, пряча улыбку за белоснежным краем чашки.

Похлопав глазами в притворном смущении, Лэнс опустил взгляд.

— Ах, моя добродетель будет сохранена. Охуенно.

— Этого я не обещал.

Ох. Ох! Фрэнк-учитель — это мило, но не более того. А вот Фрэнк-без-галстука — это лава, несущаяся навстречу маленькой деревушке у подножия вулкана. Смертельно, но невероятно красиво и горячо. На такого Фрэнка, не на папашу и нудного преподавателя математики, Лэнс готов был смотреть вечно, даже зная, что ожоги после него могут стать смертельно опасными. И какая только хрень в голову не придет, если кровь отравлена эндорфинами.

— Так с чего вдруг тебе стало плевать, что о нас будут трепаться? — допив свой эспрессо, поинтересовался Лэнс.

— Я узнал тебя получше. Может, теперь я не против, чтобы про нас так думали, — Фрэнк пожал плечами.

Лэнс шумно выдохнул через нос, скрывая нервный смешок. Они, конечно, общались каждый день и посылали друг другу смешные мемасы, но узнал получше? Наивняк.

— Так я теперь достоин? А молот Тора я подниму, как думаешь?

— Не перекручивай, — поморщился Фрэнк. — Раньше ты казался просто мудаком. Теперь ты чуть меньший мудак.

— А ты просто ангел, — покивав с умным видом, Лэнс отодвинул почти нетронутый десерт. То, что он мудак — как раз не новость. Просто слышать это в лицо немного странно и чуточку обидно, пусть даже это правда.

Прекрасное не свидание. Кофе, десерт и немножко оскорблений в подарок.

— Куда-то не туда все пошло, — Фрэнк нахмурился и почесал лоб, который прорезали мимические морщины. — Я хотел сказать, что ты ничего. Не хочешь посмотреть завтра бейсбол? Со мной и Мэри.

Недовольно выпятив подбородок, Лэнс отрицательно мотнул головой. А через несколько секунд решил согласиться. Почему бы, мать его, и нет. А за мудака кое-кто еще получит по жопе.

Вечер воскресенья прошел сносно. Фрэнк говорил за троих, стараясь уделять внимание и Мэри, и Лэнсу, и даже Фреду, украсившему черные джинсы Лэнса своей рыжей шерстью. Мэри заявила, что он понравился Фреду, и так кот выражает свою любовь. Лэнс старательно держал язык за зубами, когда пытался съязвить или выругаться по привычке. А Мэри оказалась ужасно любопытной и задавала тысячу вопросов в секунду, но не по-детски наивных, а иногда серьёзных, философских. Ох, если бы у Лэнса были на них ответы, то он давно бы достиг нирваны.

На прощание Фрэнк коснулся губами щеки Лэнса, почти сразу же смущенно захлопнув дверь.

И какого хрена произошло? Лэнс улыбался, словно идиот, до самого дома и даже позже, когда забрался под одеяло.

В сообществе состоялось двести тридцать три человека. Их фото из кофейни поставили в закреп, и Лэнс сохранил снимок себе.

***

В школе они почти не пересекались, стараясь не привлекать внимание своих учеников. Те и так придумывали то, чего не было, а уж если дать им пищу… Хотя, некоторые фанфики по ним оказались очень даже ничего. Лэнс отслеживал новые работы и писал ядовитые комментарии по поводу характеров и верибельности сюжета, устраивая целые холивары. Чаще всего юные авторы злились и посылали его нахер, оправдываясь тем, что это всего-лишь порно без сюжета, и вообще, от сетевого тролля критику они не принимают.

Сраться с малолетними авторами в сети — что может быть слаще? Кажется, у него появилось слишком много свободного времени.

Директор вызвал Лэнса и Фрэнка к себе на ковер, каждого по отдельности, и провел беседу на тему того, что всю романтику следует оставлять за пределами школы. И если по кабинетам начнут обжиматься, то тут же вылетят. Лэнс попытался объяснить ситуацию, но директор только отмахнулся — делайте, что хотите друг с другом, только не в школе. Но записи с камер он все же проверил, чтобы убедиться в положительном моральном облике своих подчиненных.

Разговоры с Фрэнком по скайпу и субботние посиделки за виски (если Мэри не было дома, при ней — только чай) стали своеобразной традицией. Единственное, что самую малость огорчало — отсутствие каких-либо сексуальных поползновений. На прощание Фрэнк всегда целовал Лэнса в щеку, словно бабуля, выпроваживающая внука восвояси. На диване Фрэнк мог приобнять его за плечи или задержать руку на колене чуть дольше положенного, но не более. Ни щипка за задницу, ни попытки вжать в стену, ни неловкой дрочки в темноте спальни. Ни-че-го. Только чинные посиделки на диване, невинные прикосновения, взгляды украдкой и зелёный чай, от которого уже тошнило.

Сначала Лэнс думал, что дело в Мэри — и это можно было понять. Он и сам не смог бы шуршать под одеялом, зная, что в доме сладко спит маленькая девочка. Но Мэри два раза в неделю оставалась с соседкой, так что возможность пошалить у них была. Не у Фрэнка в доме, так в квартире у Лэнса. Вместо страстных поебушек они пялились в экран, перемывали кости своим же ученикам и жаловались на испортившуюся погоду. Как отметившие бриллиантовую свадьбу супруги — тошнотворное зрелище. Такер к такому не привык.

Затем Лэнс решил, что у Фрэнка нет никакого опыта с мужиками, и тот не знает, как себя вести. Но даже с самыми скромными дамочками-недотрогами Лэнс через несколько дней доходил как минимум до третьей базы (а чаще всего уламывал на перепих через сутки) и искренне не понимал, как можно так тупить. Лэнс с удовольствием продемонстрировал бы все свои умения и дал бы пару частных уроков, если бы только Фрэнк намекнул.

Последняя мысль, которую Лэнс моментально отверг — Фрэнк выбрал его себе в приятели, а все эти прикосновения и взгляды для него — норма. Дружить с Фрэнком? Ага. Определенно, если, конечно, кто-то вообще хочет продемонстрировать своему другану глубокую глотку, трахнуть его и — чем черт не шутит — дать трахнуть себя. Но Фрэнк вел себя, будто девственница на первом свидании, и с этим определенно следовало что-то сделать.

В общем, никогда еще приглашения на чай не казались Лэнсу такими разочаровывающими, пусть с Фрэнком и было гораздо интереснее, чем со всеми старыми приятелями Лэнса вместе взятыми. Кажется, это и есть старость, когда тусовки в клубах и секс втроем сменяются уютными вечерами перед камином. И да, да, да, черт возьми. Он искренне наслаждался временем, проведенным в доме Адлеров, и все еще надеялся изменить их отношения в горизонтальном направлении.

Очередное приглашение прийти на чай Лэнс получил в середине недели. В этот день все его студенты отправились в столицу на экскурсию по местным музеям, у Фрэнка тоже слетели последние занятия, так что оба были совершенно свободны. Уроки у Мэри заканчивались в два часа, поэтому они остались наедине.

Будто это что-то действительно значило, черт возьми.

— В жизни столько зеленого чая не пил, — пожаловался Лэнс, отодвигая полупустую чашку и стреляя в Фрэнка взглядом из-под ресниц. — Может, займемся чем-нибудь поинтереснее?

— Слезь со стола, — вытащив из пакета с продуктами канистру с апельсиновым соком и поставив ее в холодильник, Фрэнк вскинул брови. — И чем же? Скоро Мэри вернется. Но в воскресенье можно съездить в парк всем вместе, если погода позволит.

Господи, он связался с дедулей. И зря навазелинил жопу.

— Отличная идея, — лениво кивнув, Лэнс указал на себя большим пальцем. — Но я думал, мы займемся чем-то вдвоем. Понимаешь, без детей.

— Хочешь посмотреть бейсбол? Или футбол? — уточнил Фрэнк с самыми серьезными щами. И Лэнс, блядь, чуть не купился. Фрэнка выдала широкая ухмылка.

Закусив губу и страдальчески застонав, Лэнс раздвинул облепленные узкими джинсами ноги. Более откровенного приглашения ни в одной стране еще не придумали. Только вывески не хватало «Зарезервировано для Фрэнка Адлера».

— Слушай сюда, придурок. У меня вот-вот яйца лопнут от напряжения. Расхаживаешь передо мной в своих узких футболках, пялишься, коленки наглаживаешь, — Лэнс обвинительно выставил указательный палец вперед. — Ты, сука, Адлер, издеваешься надо мной или над собой? Просто скажи, чтобы я знал, за что дать тебе в морду.

Фрэнк подошел чуть ближе и положил ладони ему на колени. Издевательски медленно провел по внутренней стороне бедер, прослеживая плотный шов на джинсах и заставляя раздвинуть ноги еще шире. Ох, Лэнс мог бы продемонстрировать ему свою растяжку. Фрэнк бы на всю жизнь запомнил.

— Ну, должен же я был убедиться, что ты не соскочишь. Мне не нужен трах на один раз.

Лэнс цокнул и закатил глаза, беззвучно передразнивая.

— А чего ты хочешь? Любви до гроба?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты не сбежал на следующее же утро. Уж не знаю почему, но ты мне нравишься, Такер. Разовый секс меня не устраивает.

Окей, в каком-то смысле это было даже мило. Лэнс сжал плечо Фрэнка, пытаясь притянуть его к себе поближе. Сука-Фрэнк уперся и не поддался.

— Ты себя видел, идиот? — Лэнс облизнулся и подергал бровями. — Кто в здравом уме откажется от повторения? Снимай свою сраную футболку, пока я не вызвал полицию секса.

— Полиция секса? — рассмеялся Фрэнк, наклоняясь ближе.

— Да, та самая, которая берет под стражу обломщиков.

Фрэнк беззлобно ухмыльнулся и, господи Иисусе, это наконец произошло.

Лэнс ответил на поцелуй без колебаний, не задумываясь ни на секунду и ни капли не сомневаясь в собственных желаниях. Еще шире раскинув колени, он обхватил Фрэнка ногами и руками, заставляя вжаться плотнее и почувствовать каждый рельеф твердых мышц. Черт, давно пора! Какого хрена этот идиот заставил его так долго ждать? Зубы мягко сдавили нижнюю губу, делая ее припухшей, чувствительной и алой от прилившей крови. Фрэнк повторил этот трюк несколько раз, то отстраняясь, то снова кусая, терзая, но тут же зализывая и зацеловывая ее. Из горла вырвался довольный стон. Зарывшись в мягкие волосы Фрэнка пальцами, Лэнс притянул его за затылок еще ближе к себе.

Чужой язык во рту ощущался вполне естественно и правильно, будто он, наконец, обрел недостающую деталь. Бедра Фрэнка дернулись вперед, почти судорожно втираясь Лэнсу между ног, отчего вдоль позвоночника прошлась нетерпеливая дрожь — этого было мало, так чертовски мало. Хотелось избавиться от одежды, втереться друг в друга, делясь почти болезненным возбуждением, рычать и царапаться, словно дикие животные, впитывать чужие стоны и аромат тела.

Разъединившись с влажным звуком, они ошарашенно уставились друг на друга. Видок у обоих был диковатый.

— Черт, — Лэнс облизнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь игнорировать упершийся в ширинку член. Фрэнк как-то неверяще мотнул головой, сжимая руки на его бедрах. — Еще?

— Да, — выдохнув с явным облегчением, Фрэнк огладил подушечкой большого пальца нижнюю губу Лэнса, оттянул ее и коснулся кромки ровных зубов. Шутливо куснув Фрэнка за палец, Лэнс втянул его в рот, вылизывая и обсасывая, демонстрируя, что еще он может вытворять своим языком. Лицо Фрэнка застыло, рот слегка приоткрылся, а брови страдальчески сошлись на переносице. Внутри разливалось шалое удовольствие, от предвкушения поджимались пальцы на ногах. Лэнс, выпустив палец изо рта, игриво вскинул бровь.

— Трахнемся на кухне или дойдем до спальни?

Фрэнк ничего не ответил, но с упрямой решительностью стащил его на пол, нагибая прямо над столешницей и хватая за волосы, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице и болезненно зашипеть. Край стола неудобно впился в живот, а на задницу легли чужие ладони, сжимая и оглаживая ягодицы через плотную ткань джинсов. Представив, как горячо они смотрятся вместе (и жалея, что здесь нет зеркала), Лэнс застонал в голос и покрутил бедрами. Господи, если Фрэнк не выебет его прямо сейчас, то его член попросту взорвется.

— Блядь, Фрэнк, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, сражаясь с ширинкой и с трудом расстегивая болты.

— Лэнс, — прозвучало страдальчески, словно Фрэнку прищемило яйца.

Опустившись на колени, как перед древним божеством, Фрэнк сдернул его штаны до щиколоток, с благоговением оглаживая задницу, до боли сжимая пальцы и раздвигая половинки в стороны. Лэнс сжался от столь пристального внимания, от желания внутри все жадно пульсировало и дрожало. Он так хотел Фрэнка, так хотел его член, что готов был начать умолять, позабыв о гордости и о том, что Лэнс Такер никогда ни о чем не просит.

_Черт, черт, черт_. Фрэнк подался вперед, опаляя горячим дыханием его беззащитную дырку. Прикусив костяшки пальцев, чтобы не заорать от напряжения, Лэнс дернулся, услышав звон ключей в коридоре.

— Фрэнк, я дома!

Испуганно переглянувшись, они в четыре руки натянули на Лэнса джинсы, едва не прищемив молнией всякие чувствительные места. Мэри вернулась на два часа раньше, чем должна была. И оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы она ни о чем не догадалась и ничего не заметила. Фрэнк торопливо умылся, почти засунув голову под ледяную воду, и пригладил торчащие в разные стороны волосы. Лэнс забрался на высокий табурет и, сдернув олимпийку и едва не вырвав собачку, накинул ее на колени, прикрывая каменный стояк. Это какой-то пиздец, некто на небесах явно против того, чтобы он, наконец, потрахался с Фрэнком.

— Все нормально? — сдавленно поинтересовался Фрэнк, неловко засовывая широкие ладони в карманы домашних штанов. Хорошо, что те были свободными.

Мэри заглянула на кухню и улыбнулась, освещая все вокруг, словно маленькое солнце. Под мышкой она сжимала толстого рыжего кота, сонно жмурящего единственный глаз, а на плечах несла милый розовый рюкзак. Извернувшись, Фред торжественно доковылял до миски и требовательно уставился на Лэнса. Словно на своего персонального раба.

«Ну уж нет, дружок, у тебя есть хозяин», — подумал Лэнс, надеясь, что Мэри не заметит засос у него на горле. На шее Фрэнка красовалась парочка цветастых синяков, но Мэри ничего по этому поводу не сказала, пусть и посмотрела внимательно и без капли удивления. Некоторые дети Лэнсу даже нравились. Самую малость.

— Занятия закончились раньше, я звонила, но ты не ответил. Привет, Лэнс.

— Привет, Мэри, — пробормотал Лэнс, притягивая к себе кружку с недопитым чаем и отгораживаясь ей от внешнего мира.

— Телефон оставил в коридоре, — Фрэнк улыбнулся и растрепал светлые волосы племянницы. — Извини, в следующий раз я про него не забуду. Мы как раз планировали приготовить что-нибудь на ужин. Верно, Лэнс?

— Ага, — пробормотал Лэнс. Пожар в штанах окончательно потух, так что волноваться о приличиях не стоило. — Типа того.

— Займитесь салатом, — Фрэнк вытащил из шкафчика большую прозрачную миску и поставил ее на стол.

Мэри кивнула и бросила розовый рюкзак с какими-то мультяшками на свободный табурет. Тщательно помыв руки и достав овощи из холодильника, Мэри деловито принялась за нарезку. Лэнс присоединился к ней, а Фрэнк взялся за мясо, делая с ним что-то невероятное. Немного специй и приправ, правильное время приготовления — и вуаля, кулинарный шедевр уже на тарелках. После такого возвращаться к вареным безвкусным куриным грудкам было нереально трудно.

В целом, вечер прошел на удивление уютно и спокойно. И пусть они так и не занялись прекрасным и разнузданным сексом, но к этому все определенно шло. Лэнс собирался завалить Фрэнка в ближайшую субботу или придушить нахрен, если снова случится обломинго. Но пока, сложив руки на коленях, словно прилежный ученик, он сидел на диване в гостиной и с преувеличенным интересом смотрел в экран телевизора.

— Ты любишь Фрэнка? — тихо спросила Мэри, когда они остались наедине.

Фрэнк гремел посудой на кухне, распихивая ее по посудомоечной машине. Оттуда же раздался свист чайника — не электрического, что удивительно, а старого, каким любила пользоваться бабуля Лэнса, помилуй, господи, ее душу.

— Не знаю.

— Скажи мне! — прозвучало слишком требовательно. Лэнс поморщился от тона малявки.

— Я же говорю — не знаю. Ты задаешь сложные вопросы, — цокнул Лэнс, мысленно напоминая себе, что детей посылать нельзя.

— Роберта говорит, что человек сразу понимает, влюблен он или нет, — Мэри подалась вперед, широко распахнув свои пронзительные глаза.

— Роберта?

— Она — мой самый близкий друг.

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Ну, маленькой девочке виднее.

— Роберта взрослая. Старше тебя и Фрэнка. Она сидит со мной во вторник и субботу.

— А, — Лэнс потер лицо, отмечая про себя, что утром следовало бы побриться. Он видел соседку Фрэнка несколько раз и не совсем понимал, как восьмилетняя девочка может называть взрослую тетку подружкой. — Понимаешь, любовь — дело такое, сложное, в ней непросто разобраться в любом возрасте. Ты не можешь знать наверняка, влюблен ты или нет, пока не пройдет время. Если через месяц, год, два твои эмоции по отношению к другому человеку не изменятся, то, вероятно, ты и правда влюблен. А если они исчезнут — значит, ничего и не было. Мимолетное увлечение, не более.

Мэри серьезно кивнула.

— Но он тебе нравится?

— С Фрэнком… Неплохо. Меня все устраивает.

Лэнсу совсем не нравился этот разговор. Где пропал чертов Адлер?

— Ты боишься своих чувств, — выпалила Мэри и тут же смущенно улыбнулась, ужасно напоминая Фрэнка. — Это не страшно. У тебя есть время, чтобы разобраться.

Лэнс растерянно посмотрел на телек, где ведущий старательно троллил сидевшую в студии Кардашьян. Уж какую из них — Лэнс в душе не ебал.

— У тебя может быть любое мнение на этот счет. Фрэнк нравится мне, но о любви говорить рано.

Лэнс в нее вообще не верил, но объяснять это ребенку не собирался. Он планировал небольшую интрижку, горячий секс и пошлые смс-ки перед сном. Но никак не всю эту муть и сопли. В конце концов, никто из них не хотел под венец, так что тему следовало как-то уже сворачивать.

— Вы оба выглядите… Хорошо. И не кричите друг на друга.

— Ты просто хочешь убедиться, что я не обижу Фрэнка? — понял, наконец, Лэнс.

— Ну да.

— Торжественно клянусь, что приложу все усилия, чтобы этого не случилось.

Мэри важно протянула ему мизинчик, и он сжал его своим. Такую клятву точно не стоило нарушать. На один повод для беспокойства меньше.

— Я рада, что ты заботишься о Фрэнке, Лэнс, — широко улыбнулась Мэри.

Лэнс неловко улыбнулся в ответ и пожал плечами. Он понятия не имел, как на такие заявления реагировать. И как вообще общаться с ребенком своего вроде как бойфренда. Ну, или кем там они друг другу приходились по официальным источникам на Фейсбуке? Ему казалось, что он и без того наговорил глупостей, забивая Мэри голову ерундой. Неловко выйдет, если Фрэнк об этом узнает и начнет бухтеть.

— Кто еще о ком заботится…

Мэри тихо рассмеялась, почесывая забравшегося к ней на колени Фреда. Тот заурчал, жмуря единственный глаз, боднул ее маленькую ладошку головой и, вытянувшись, улегся задними лапами и хвостом на колено Лэнса.

Конечно, вечно ему достается задница.

— Он выглядит счастливым, а это главное.

— Хорошо, — Лэнс погладил Фреда по пушистому пузику. — Я рад.

Фрэнк прервал этот неловкий разговор, поставив на журнальный стол чашки с зеленым чаем и печенье. Настоящая хозяюшка. Лэнс прикусил язык и немного подвинулся, чтобы Фрэнк мог сесть между ним и Мэри. Каждому достались крепкие объятия, и если Лэнс и бурчал что-то, то только для вида. Чужая рука на плечах ощущалась на удивление уютно, и он, расслабившись, привалился к теплому боку, бездумно вглядываясь в экран.

Уже на крыльце, на прощание, Фрэнк снова попытался чмокнуть его в щеку, но Лэнс этого не допустил, подставляя губы и втягивая его в короткий, но многообещающий поцелуй.

— В субботу, — выдохнул Лэнс, — мы проведем время голышом.

Фрэнк как-то заторможенно кивнул и, обхватив лицо Лэнса ладонями, снова поцеловал. И если кто-то из соседей таращился на них — им было абсолютно на это насрать.

В сообществе состояло триста человек, а фото с их поцелуем на крыльце, пусть и смазанное, заняло почетное место в одном из альбомов. Такое внимание должно было начать пугать, но Лэнс лишь развеселился, скидывая все Фрэнку.

Тот ответил эмодзи с огнем и баклажаном, что бы это ни значило.

***

Лэнс довольно потянулся, расхаживая по квартире голышом и не пытаясь озаботиться наличием штанов. Суббота прошла просто восхитительно: они с Фрэнком трахались, словно подростки, дорвавшиеся, наконец, до секса. Лэнс припомнил все, чем мог порадовать другого мужика в койке (в последнее время он чаще проводил время с девицами и практики не хватало), Фрэнк проявил чудеса выдержки и тоже нашел, чем удивить (особенное восхищение вызвали оральные навыки). Квартира выглядела так, будто кто-то ограбил ее: рамки с фото валялись на полу, у обеденного стола подломилась одна ножка, по спальне разлетелись перья от разодранной подушки. Да, они не постеснялись использовать все подвернувшиеся поверхности.

Вздохнув, Лэнс наклонился за фотографиями, упавшими со стены: именно в нее Фрэнк вколачивал его особенно долго и крепко, с поразительной ловкостью и силой удерживая на весу. Удивительно, что не осталось вмятины, а соседи не вызвали копов, так громко он стонал. Лэнс усмехнулся и слишком резко выпрямился, тут же поморщившись и закусив губу. Все тело ныло, как после силовых тренировок, растраханная задница побаливала, член казался гиперчувствительным, а засосы и слабые укусы зудели. И от этого всего было кайфово вдвойне.

Выкинув растерзанную подушку (ее уже не спасти) и стряхнув перья на пол, Лэнс завалился на кровать, сожалея лишь об одном — Фрэнку пришлось уехать домой. Не то чтобы Лэнс был таким уж любителем засыпать в обнимку, но немного медвежьих обжиманий не помешало бы. На часах высветилось десять двадцать. Самое время для детского сна, но ведь взрослые должны еще бодрствовать, верно? Если у Фрэнка вообще остались силы после сегодняшнего марафона.

Достав телефон, Лэнс набрал номер Фрэнка. Может же он теперь позвонить ему? Раз тот хотел серьезных отношений. Фрэнк ответил на вызов через три гудка.

— Хэй, — Лэнс улыбнулся, даже зная, что Фрэнк этого не видит, и погладил дурацкую татуировку внизу живота. Там тоже наливался яркий засос.

— Хэй, — где-то на фоне захлопнулась дверь и раздался щелчок замка. — Уже соскучился?

— О нет, пока убирался, возненавидел тебя и решил бросить, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Но потом увидел в зеркале укус на заднице и понял, что погорячился. Меня так не драли с выпускного.

Фрэнк тихо и самодовольно рассмеялся.

— Сфотографируешь его для меня?

— Ни за что, — возмутился Лэнс, уже придумывая, какой ракурс выбрать для наиболее горячей фотографии. — Где же тот скромный учитель, целовавший меня в щеку на прощание?

— Моя скромность улетучилась, как только я засунул язык в твою задницу, — добавив в голос соблазнительных ноток, ответил Фрэнк.

— В следующий раз готовься получить ответочку. У меня дырка размером с Гранд-Каньон, блин, из-за твоего хобота. Доступ к ней тебе теперь закрыт.

— Сам ведь не удержишься и нагнешься, умоляя тебе вставить, — самодовольно хмыкнул Фрэнк. — Уверен, даже сейчас ты думаешь о том, как хорошо я тебя трахал и как тебе хочется повторить.

Лэнс тяжело сглотнул и облизнулся. Член, вопреки крайне активному дню, все равно дернулся. Лэнс был уверен, что столько кончать вредно для здоровья, и грозно уставился на него. Приятель, вечеринка закончилась.

— Как хорошо ты меня знаешь, — саркастично произнес Лэнс. — Но единственное, чего я хочу — это вымыть тебе рот с мылом.

Фрэнк фыркнул и громко цокнул языком.

— И кого из нас ты сейчас пытаешься обмануть, Лэнс?

— О, да пошел ты, самоуверенный говнюк, — рассмеялся Лэнс. — Да, я думал о том, как ты нагнул меня над кроватью, схватил за волосы и натянул на свой член. Я думал о том, как классно ты поимел меня у стены. И я ничуть не сожалею о столе, который ты обещал починить. Доволен?

— Более чем. Хотел бы я остаться у тебя на все выходные и не выпускать тебя из кровати. И заснуть вместе.

— Сентиментальный болван, — пробормотал Лэнс с нежностью в голосе. — Мне бы… Я был бы не против.

Они немного помолчали, прежде чем со стороны Фрэнка раздался громкий зевок. Лэнс не мог противиться древнему инстинкту и тоже раззявил пасть, вторя Фрэнку. Глаза слипались, а голова становилась совсем ватной.

— Эй, приходи к нам завтра. Мы с Мэри хотим устроить марафон «Подиума».

— Фу, какой кошмар, — поморщился Лэнс. — Я в деле.

Пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, они отключились. Лэнс поймал себя на том, что с губ не сходит та самая довольная улыбка, какая обычно раздражает всех людей вокруг. Он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо бесконечно давно. Где-то в другой вселенной.

Впервые за долгое время возвращение в Лос-Анджелес казалось ему глупым решением. С Фрэнком Адлером даже захолустный Дэйви ощущался лучшим местом на земле.  
________________________________  
[1] 6 футов ~ 183 см


End file.
